


Silver Magpie

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (senior) Garrett was a young teen receiving keeper training, there was an acolyte that very much admired him and wanted to be like him. Every now and then they'd trade loot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing to a whole idea i had from even before the new reboot series came out. This one focuses more the original Garrett as a teen, before he became the Master Thief. Just a little thing I had swimming in my head and had to let out.

Silence reigned the room as Garrett sneaked back inside. The keepers didn’t notice him, he snuck to his bed and pulled the pillows from under it and made his way under his covers. Back when Sully, a kid who self appointed as his friends, was in the room he’d always wait up for Garrett, wanting to know where the acolyte-thief had gone to. But the apprentices for keeper enforcers no longer slept in the same room as the other acolytes. He couldn’t believe he actually went through with becoming a keeper enforcer. It was none of Garrett’s business, but the idea of dragging out expensive statues right from other the watch’s nose was tempting, still to this day. They were teens now, and the day the kid had offered to be his partner in crime was several years ago. But the admiration remained, the, now, teen, still chased over Garrett, always wishing to know what “sneaky stuff” he’d been up to, always trying to be like him. He wanted to be his sidekick, he wanted to clear out mansions with Garrett.

Garrett didn’t particularly care or mind, but it was useful nonetheless, he’d always cover up for Garrett. The others keepers didn’t particularly liked Garrett, he was a “promising” acolyte, but they still looked at him with narrowed views over his likeness to taking that which was not his. It was who he was, and the keeper training honestly had a very more profitable usage than the one they gave it. At least Sully agreed with him, though Sully’s heart was somewhere else completely different. While Garrett saw the profit, Sully saw it in a vigilante sort of matter. Stealing to the rich to give to the poor. Yes… right. Like Garrett would give his heard earned loot to someone else just like that, without taking any profit of it. The kid had heart, lacked skill and ambition though, no more than a fool-hearted youth who still dreamt of the good of the City. The City certainly had a way to crush those dreams and it would soon enough.

He heard suffling overhead him and grinned, knowing full well who the late night visitor was.

“Garrett!” He called. “Garrett? Are you awake?”

Garrett remained silent under his covers.

“Garrett! I know you’re awake!” He heard the person complain before jumping down to the ground. “Garrett!” And out of nowhere Garrett was hit with a pillow.

“What, Sully?!” He growled sitting up.

“Where'd you go this night?” He was met with blue eyes and black hair, hanging right over him. Sully was tall, Sully was taller than him – reason why he never passed unnoticed, it was hard not to spot a guy his size – and in a way enjoyed rubbing that on Garrett’s nose.

“Same place as you, idiot!” Garrett complained sitting up. “I saw you sneaking through the roofs, if you were any louder you’d wake up the whole city. And enforcers don’t sleep here.”

“But you don’t sleep in the Enforcers’ quarters and I wanted to show you what I found!”

“I’m surprised you brought it today and didn’t give it to a beggar this night again,” Garrett said rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on, he was hungry."

Garrett shook his head rolling his eyes again.

"You went to Auldale too?! Cool! Where’d you go to?”

“Hammerite fort, you?” Garrett asked as the other sat on his bed.

“Jewelry shop,” he answered. “Got anything good?”

“Yes,” Garrett grinned. “What did you get?”

The other grinned. Garrett always did that, made sure he showed his loot first to make sure it was good or not and then depending on what it was he’d then show his. So, Sully pulled a bird shaped silver brooch from his clothes, with small emeralds encrusted on its wings and eye and adorned with black stones. Garrett stared at the black gems, they shone with the intensity of a diamond under the dim light of the moon. He had never seen stones like those.

“The Silver Magpie,” Garrett said picking it from the other’s hands and twirling it on his fingers. “A good find!”

“What about you?”

Garret pulled out a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted hammer shaped stone.

“Nice! Where'd you found it?” Sully asked and once Garrett grinned the other smiled even wider. “You took it out a Hammer's neck?! Hahah! Sweet! I don’t know if you’re just bold or crazy! But that’s awesome!”

“Want to trade?” Garrett asked grinning.

“Why would you trade gold and diamonds for silver and emeralds?” Sully asked tilting his head, lifting one eyebrow. “You can fetch a better price with that Hammerite necklace.”

“Who said I’m looking to fetch a price?” Garrett asked grinning. “I’m interested on those black stones! What are they?”

“Humm… I don't know,” Sully answered taking it and looking at it. "Humm... They shimmer like diamonds."

“Some sort of black diamond?" Garrett suggested.

"Humm... I don't know. But why should I give it to you?"

"You can’t sell it to the pawnshop to buy food for beggars, that’s for sure. And you don't know any fences, do you?”

Sully frowned realizing the flaw in his plans. "Good point. Okay, Magpie for the Hammer!"

He took the hammer necklace and admired it on his hands. Garrett took the bird, it was small but it was valuable and did leave him curious over those glistening black gems.

“Now go back to the quarters before they realize you’re gone and Orland comes annoy me again because I’m _leading_ you through stray paths!”

Climbing to the wall, Sully left, leaving Garrett to lay back. Garrett lifted the brooch and grinned widely. Sully was really a novice on this street thing, he should have stuck with his glyphs instead of trying to play the thief. That brooch was good quality silver and emeralds, but the thing that made Garrett want it over gold and diamonds was the black gems. What were they? Black diamonds? He had never seen black diamonds. Maybe it was nothing more than smoked glass, but he was still curious. Maybe one of the fences knew what it was, maybe that guy, Perry Something-heart knew what it was. Well, whatever it was, he sure hoped it was worth giving up diamonds and gold to the beggars. If for nothing else, he was going to keep that one for its aesthetic look alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Diamonds or Carbonado. Rare form of diamond, considered to be impure but also the toughest sort of diamond.


End file.
